


blood and tears

by IDKbroYO



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers MTMTE - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Death, M/M, Sad, Stockholm Syndrome, What Have I Done, whats wrong with me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDKbroYO/pseuds/IDKbroYO
Summary: overlord dies and fort max got stockholm syndrome.





	blood and tears

**Author's Note:**

> I'm well aware of what overlord did to Maximus so you do not need to remind me of what he did.
> 
> I'm not from an English speaking country so I'm not the best when it comes to writing. So sorry if I spelled something wrong.

Tears streamed down his face. Glittering like a diamond on his cheek. He look down and there he lies on the ground. Covered in energon. Glittering even more in under the moon. He’s gone, finally gone.  
After everything overlord has done to him. After all the pain he caused fortress Maximus. He caused everyone. I- it’s over.  
But why did he feel like this like he is in pain and happy at the same time. Max slowly sank to his knees and started to laugh. From tiny huffs of air to laugh like a maniac. Like him. But thru the laughs he could not help but sob, and sooner or later max was crying big fat tears.  
Why…  
Why am I crying?  
Fort max slowly moved towards overlord’s body and picket it up setting his head in his lap. Hugging it while asking under his breath so if there were some one there they would not hear what he said.  
“Why am I felling this? What have you done to me?”  
Was the last thing he said before full on out crying his whole body shaking.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry!  
is on wattpad to!  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/203474638-blood-and-tears-overlord-x-fortress-maximus


End file.
